When SCIENCE! and MAGIC! Cross Paths
by IKEMEN
Summary: Extra short chapter: Sayaka reminisced the day she, and a certain Kamijou, met ANOTHER Kamijou.
1. Preface: This Is NOT A Chapter

Preface

The usual disclaimer: I don't own any of these series. Otherwise I'll throw out all the grimdark themes and sadness of PMMM out into void or let the TouMAN Imagine Break it all together, and make everyone so insanely cool as Horatio Caine...'s sunglasses pull (YEEEEEEEAAAAAHHHHHHHH!).

I don't really feel like making a full fic here, so please excuse me with the random chapters and random scenes, because at the time I wrote the scenes I was focusing on particular ones I based 'em off from that I find it to be interesting if I were to write it my way. So again, please excuse me for my (somewhat) selfishness for this.

Long story short: **BEWARE – this author pulls everything out of his bottom in writing scenes, so vast amounts of belief suspension is greatly advised upon.**

... I wonder how do I go about having suggestions for what scenes I should... uh, rewrite to fit in this. Also the motivation to do it... I guess.

By the way: HEAVEN OR HELL LET'S ROCK.

P/S: Since English is not my master language, my usage of it might slip from time to time as I do this. Please kindly note me so that I don't repeat it later in another... if I can remember it that is.


	2. Scene 1: Mami's Rescue

Charlotte's jaws opened wide.

It was a brief moment, but it is enough for Tomoe Mami only to be able to turn around and witness the impending doom before her eyes.

"Mami-san! No!"

"Mami-saaaann!"

The cries of her two juniors, Kaname Madoka and Miki Sayaka, was all that can be heard, helpless as they are now.

Everything seemed certain. Unless, even for this brief moment, a miracle happens - all is over for her now.

_BOOM!_

All of a sudden, Charlotte's head exploded. It all happened in an instant. So quick, that they were able to react a second later, witnessing what has happened before their eyes.

"Are you all right!"

In a corner, stood a blonde man with ruffled hair, holding a rocket launcher on his right shoulder. A human. Perfectly ordinary mortal flesh. Except for two, one can wonder how could this man arrive all by himself.

"Y-You... who are you?" Mami stuttered. Everything happened so quick she struggled to regain her composure just to pose such a question.

"I... uh, just some lucky bastard. A lucky bastard who somehow managed to see other people here alive, I guess," said he. Even with the weirdness one can barely contain to comprehend, it is a wonder how he could say that with an awkwardness seen when one introduces themselves to another friendly person. "More importantly, are you okay? You look terribly shaken."

"... Ah, um, I-I'm fine. Thank you..."

"Mami-san! The witch is getting back up again!"

The smoke from the explosion slowly subsides. Charlotte's silhouette can be seen recovering from the shock received earlier. It truly is frightening how such a being can still be alive after a blast that can destroy even the most modern battle tanks in the world.

"Looks like we got one hell of an enemy here." the man said. "Geez, I wanted to have some self-introduction done first, but looks like we'll have to talk later. Say, you have more guns?"

"... Of course. You're not half-bad yourself," Mami, finally regaining her full composure, replied. "Let's have some tea for that later, shall we?"

"Oh please, I'm too much of a ruffian for such fancy things, but LET'S DO IT."

"Your pleasure."

"GO FOR IT, MAMI-SAN! AND SOME RANDOM GUY!"

_I really want to say something back to these two rascals for that "some random guy" line, but I'll have to leave it for later;_ that man's little heart whispered as he took aim.

_BOOM._

And so the witch's barrier echoed with a sound which only leaves this line for thought: _"I love the smell of napalm in the morning."_

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Sorry for the short chapter, but as I told you this is based on certain scenes from the PMMM anime, as far as my memory serves me - which means, I only remember by summary and not by actual watching - well, if there's anything that could say that I really watched the series, I'd call it "second hand watching" - kinda like how you do second-hand smoking.

Also, TAMnI characters will be referred to with their family names except for Accelerator since he doesn't have a proper name to start with. This is subject to change as I am very well aware there exists another Kamijou in the original PMMM series. Maybe I'll start referring to everyone by first names as soon as there's scenes involving him later.


	3. Scene 2: SAYAKAAAAA!  Oh, She's OK

"SAYAKAAAAAAAAA!"

Kyouko's scream rang into the air.

Before her, is no more the Sayaka she once knew.

A Witch.

_Why, Sayaka, why?_ Nothing but this which filled Sayaka's thoughts.

In the meanwhile.

"Tch," And a tongue clicked. "I could've walked away, but if this shit goes on, there's no wondering how much collateral damage will be done. Now that I'm already in, there's no helping things now can we?"

A white-haired man in a winter coat walked deeper into the labyrinth no living being could understood its making, and how it came to be. And how this man ended up inside, nobody knows. And why, and for what reason - except for this man, one can wonder.

"Well then..."

Streams of light flowed around his back, forming a wing-like shape. From far, it seems that an angel is lost in the world of mortals.

Back to the current situation, with Kyouko.

"Sayaka-chan! It's me, Madoka! Can't you hear me?" Madoka's frantic cries tries to reach out to the Witch before her.

But there was no response. Then -

BOOM!

The walls burst out leaving a hole, and something flew out of it.

"... An... angel-like being? In this barrier?" Kyouko uttered. "Is it a familiar!"

"I can hear you, brat," the angel said in response to her.

"Wha-! Who're you calling a brat! More importantly, what are you!"

"Me...? ... Heh, I don't know myself. A hero? A villain? Whatever. All I remember is that I used to be the strongest."

"Ha?"

"Well, you should be thankful that even if it's only for this time, I decided to still be the strongest. FOR YOUR SAKE, BRATS! AIN'T YOU JUST HAPPY FOR THAT! GYAH HA HA HA!"

"A-Angel...san... what are you...? What are you going to do to Sayaka-chan?" Madoka's voice trembled with fear. Before her is surely a being with an appearance that of an angel, but what he actually is or for whatever reason he is here for, she does not know.

The angel-like being's stare focused on her, like a jeer. Then, his expression changed to that of an expressionless, but still provoking fear of those looking into his face.

"I'll hold her off, I'm not interested in putting a silly brat's life to rest at all. You just sit there and pray, kid. Pray for the hero that will come after me."

The angel's attention turned towards the Witch facing him.

"YOOOOOOOOOOO!" his shrill exclamation filled the entire space, which holds an appearance that of a concert hall.

The gigantic sword held by the witch comes down swinging at him. "Tch, not even giving me a break for a chat will ya, eh!" The angel flew to the side, dodging the blow.

"Pitiful brat! You dared yourself walking the path of a hero, only for them to see you in this shitful state!"

Another swing approaches, and the angel dodges again.

"Haha! You poor excuse of a hero! Oh wait, haha, ahahaha, what is this, I think I really shouldn't use the word 'hero'! Tell me, brat, what are you fighting for? HUH!"

A dozen wheels flew from right and left. It's a pincer attack and its target is the white angel.

The angel expanded his wings to a shield-like form.

The wheel attack was stopped easily.

"He... stopped it so easily? ... No, wait!"

The wheels dissipated, leaving trails of rainbow-colored lights.

"Lights!"

"So, this is magic..." the angel muttered. "Hey, 'Witch', with this much power you call 'magic', surely you can make a miracle or two. Why you're not using it to save other people, brat, instead making yourself appear in this plain silly, ugly-looking form! WHAT A WASTE! HAHAHA!"

"Enough, Accelerator. It's my turn now."

A voice came from below.

"Another one? Who're you?" Kyouko turned to the owner of the voice.

"Ka... Kamijou-san?" said Madoka, shocked.

"So you've come, 'Hero'. Late as usual, aren't you," said Accelerator. "AH HA HA! ... Smile, kid. Your prayers has been answered."

"Eh?"

"Kaname, I've heard everything. Akemi-san told me."

Enter Homura from the crack in the wall. "... Madoka."

Madoka broke down into tears.

"Sorry for being late, Kaname. Can you stand up? We'll save Miki together." Kamijou stretched his right arm to Madoka, as if offering help to her.

"Y... Yes!" she said in a tearful voice.

Kamijou smiled.

"Let's go."

In a corner, Kyubey was looking on at the ongoing commotion.

_I don't get it._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** ... Okay, uh, so I guess I really should've used "Touma" instead of Kamijou from the start.

You might be wondering what kind of events that I should've wrote in order to give you guys the idea that the characters have done self-introductions to each other (like how Touma and Madoka knew each other) but to be honest, since this is a write-in into the scene, I didn't even think about that. So I guess there should've been some sort of a scene I should've written Touma, Accelerator and Shiage into, but I honestly don't have any idea which part of PMMM I should choose. ... Ideas?


	4. Scene 2 Ex: SAYAKAAAA! There's Extras!

"Sorry for being late, Kaname. Can you stand up? We'll save Miki together." Kamijou stretched his right arm to Kaname, as if offering help to her.

A few moments later.

_Mogu mogu mogu mogu mogu..._

"Uh, Kaname...?"

_Mogu mogu mogu mogu mogu..._

"Ah, Anko, not you too..."

Kyouko growled to Kamijou, as if saying _'It's KYOUKO, you idiot,'_ and proceeds to gnaw while muttering something that sounds like _'Delicious...'_

"These are my fingers you know..."

_Mogu mogu mogu mogu mogu..._

_I really should've washed my hands after eating those once-in-a-lifetime Belgian chocolates,_ thought Kamijou.

"... Fukou da."

In a corner, Accelerator is crouching, trying to hold back his laugh.

In another, Sayaka, within the witch Oktavia von Seckendorff's persona, and next to her is Homura, stares on with various expressions of jealousy.

_"WE WANT TO HAVE THEM MOGU MOGU ON OUR FINGERS TOO!"_ Is what they're thinking now.

From somewhere else, Kyubey looks at the ongoing commotion.

_I don't get it._


	5. Scene 3: Walpurgisnacht Is Coming!

_For the love of everything is good, I am very glad I never saw this Imagine Breaker as something which only brings misfortune. As long as I can see other people happy, I don't see a reason why I should care about such things like misfortune. Actually, even if I have repeated "Such misfortune" so many times in this one life, I don't regret it. Not even a single bit._

_... Now... with what lies before us... this very being. I know it. I can crush it. And save the world, if I succeed. This success, is not for me. Not for some special people. It's for everyone. But for this, I can't do it alone. Nor it is my right to have the glory of doing it. This... is for everyone. And so everyone shall have it._

"It's coming... do you see that, Puella Magi! This is what you all have been fighting for! Sacrificing yourself for the sake of people around the world, are you going to back out now and forsake all the hope in the world! I don't care if you do, but I will stay here! To let such a destruction happening before me... how could I leave it like that! Something must be done! We-"

"You talk too much, 'hero'." Accelerator interrupted. "If this were a play and that is your ad-lib, I would've kicked you off the stage. You should do something about that bad habit of yours."

"Heh heh," Kamijou chuckled. "Sorry. You're right. It's a bad habit of mine. Bardway was right."

"Implying she isn't..."

"Moreover, ARE YOU READY GUYS!"

Accelerator returned him a smirk. "Heh!"

"Well, uh, I really got to thank Akemi for this pretty gigantic... uh..." Hamadzura said, caressing the controls of his... equipment.

"Schwerer Gustav," Homura finished his sentence.

"Ah yes. Thanks! Although it's nothing like Academy City's Over 5 or that Dragon Rider bike, but I can't be too greedy now can I? Though it's really a mystery where you pulled that out from."

"It is a mystery how you can ask me that even after seeing what I have for you." Homura replied to his comment, while Hamadzura shifts his gaze towards Homura's collection of military-grade weapons one can wonder where she got it from. And only a sweat dropped from his veins.

"Homura-chan..." Madoka looks over at Homura with a worried expression.

Homura turns to her and returned her a rare smile. "Don't worry, Madoka. This time, we are not alone." She turned over to the rest.

"We can do this," Sayaka tightened her grip on her cutlass. "We won't lose here! Kyouko, are you ready?"

"You gotta ask yourself that!" Kyouko answered, chewing a Pocky stick in her mouth. Upon seeing that, Sayaka frowned.

"This is such a crucial moment and you still have the time to EAT!"

"S-Shut up! How the hell can I fight if I'm hungry!"

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO WORRY ABOUT THAT LATER!"

"Now, now, you two. Let's concentrate on what is ahead of us. You won't want to get distracted by such things later on. Oh, and after this, you can have some sweets over at my house." And just like that, Mami single-handedly cooled the two down.

Kamijou chuckled to himself looking at the girls.

"All right," he muttered. "Let's do this."


	6. Scene 3 Ex: A'ight Chumps Let's Do This

Kamijou chuckled to himself looking at the girls.

"All right," he muttered. "Let's do this."

Kamijou took a step forward ahead of everyone.

**"LEEEERRROOOYYY JJJEEENKIINNNS!"**

Everyone turned around towards Kamijou in shock.

_"That idiot!"_

_"He's always like this!"_

And so everyone hurried over to restrain him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** With this I guess I'm done for the storymaking/uploading spree for now. Maybe I'll return when I know what scenes to write into... maybe.


	7. Scene 4: Kyuubey Sucks in Physics

"Isn't that... shit, I can't remember. Accelerator, Shiage, do you remember how that works?" Touma turned to Accelerator as he scratched his head. He was pretty sure he learnt it in class, but as Kamijou Touma is not a man who prides himself in getting good grades, it would mean less if he wasn't able to remember it at all. After all, it might be one of those memories he lost.

Shiage just shook his hands and looked away. "Don't ask me, I'm a dropout. Hell if I know."

Accelerator just sighed.

"It'll take a lengthy explanation I don't expect you to understand. However, if his explanation of it is just as you say, then he's bullshitting you girls."

Homura was shocked. "What?" Certainly, getting involved in the world of Puella Magi as soon as she was discharged from the hospital, and have been rewinding time over and over ever since she saw her best friend die before her just to find a way to save her... even with the magic she used to strengthen her body, she is far from what one would call a true prodigy.

Accelerator continued. "Who the fuck taught that little critter Physics anyway? Some sort of Hollywood alien? Anyway, I'll be brief and point out where he is wrong. That shit of a critter deserves to die in a fire for bringing up such a false teaching to you brats."

Meanwhile, elsewhere.

"I want to talk to you, Madoka."

"... So you're alive, huh." Madoka responded with a tone, akin to the gloomy darkness of her room only lit by the dim light from the window. From which the creature with a nature no one understood, came from.

"Did you make contracts with everyone only to see them turn into Witches?"

Kyuubey, with his usual seemingly emotionless expression, answered Madoka with an equally emotionless tone.

"Oh, don't misunderstand us. We don't have anything against humans at all. Even with everything the three men did – or rather, 'boys', if I'm not wrong – it's just that I, or possibly we, can't understand them at all; and neither they did in regards to our efforts."

"..."

"Well, anyway, it's just... the unfortunate circumstances that come about."

Madoka turned her eyes, albeit slowly, to Kyuubey.

"Circumstances?"

Kyuubey tilted his head, turning it to face Madoka.

"Everything is for the sole purpose of prolonging the races of the universe. Madoka, have you ever heard of 'Entropy?'"

"...?"

"To put it simply, the heat energy you lose from burning wood from a tree is not the same amount of energy as it took to grow the tree."

_While heat is_ _a form of energy and it is produced by that very process mentioned, you do NOT lose energy. Energy is converted into another form which can't be used by the same process that it is used for. With that said, the energy used to burn wood is not the same as the energy to grow a tree either. Anyway, if with that statement it implies you 'lose' more energy burning a tree than growing one, it's actually the other way round._

"There's a loss in the conversion of energy, and the energy in the universe is disappearing."

_As what I've said earlier, we DON'T lose energy. The energy spent becomes less useful over time as it continues to be used. I wouldn't want to think what will happen to the universe if there's a law that states energy disappears as it is spent. It is like dividing a number with zero, you know._

"That's why we went out to find energy that wasn't bound by the laws of thermodynamics. Our scientists invented a technology that would convert the emotional output of intelligent beings into energy."

_Now this is pure bullshit. As long as it involves energy, there's no such thing as 'energy sources that is not bound by the laws of thermodynamics.' _

"By the way, our race has never had anything like feelings or emotion. But we found it in one alien race amongst the many in the universe – humans. Within each human lifetime, the amount of emotional energy created by each individual is impressive. Within your souls is the energy to surpass entropy."

"We found that the most production was from girls in their second stage of development, with the fluctuation of hope and despair. In the moment that the Soul Gem turns into a Grief Seed, immense amounts of energy are created."

_Yet another bullshitting. We're talking about the fucking entropy of the universe here. To put it simply, no matter how impressive that 'emotional energy' is, if he really wants to counter the effects of entropy he will need an amount of energy more than that in order to reach a balance between the efforts his race did and the so-called effects of entropy in his context._

"_Created energy?" Fuck this shit. As well as energy is indestructible, neither can they be created – in which in his case follows, then the amount of energy gained from that created "Grief Seed" will be in equilibrium as the work involved in creating it. You know what that means? If that energy is equal to the level required to rectify the entropy of the universe – the sheer concentration of energy released from the system, in which results of the production of a "Grief Seed" - will rip apart the fabric of space and time when it does._

_In other words, it'll be the end of the world as we know it. There will be no Witches, you girls won't get to fight it, and worse of all is there'll be nothing._

"It's the job of the Incubators to retrieve that energy."

_He should stop shitting already. With that energy he'll just be flattened to molecular levels before he can even try._

_Enough talk. At this point, we all know what we should do now. Let's go, 'Hero.'_

"... Are we disposable, then? Should we just die for you?"

Madoka murmured.

Kyuubey replied nonchalantly. "One day, humanity will leave Earth and join us. In the long run, doing this is something beneficial."

"Don't you dare try to fool me." Madoka said, this time with a higher tone.

"Because of that stupid reason, Mami-san died, and then Sayaka-chan got turned into that thing... Where's the benefit in this? This is going too far!"

"But you were the ones who agreed to work along with us, right?" Kyuubey chided in before Madoka could say another word.

"ONLY BECAUSE YOU TRICKED US INTO DOING IT!"

With words that seemed like a taunt, but with a voice that does not have any expression of emotion in it, Kyuubey answered her.

"To us, the phrase 'to trick' has no meaning. Why does your kind always put the blame on others when they misjudge and fail to realize things? Humanity's standards of wealth are so hard for us to understand. Right now there are 6.8 billion of you, increasing at a rate of 100 every second."

"Why do you get so upset when even a single one dies? If you believe such things, then you are our enemy. I only came to explain that. Looks like it was a waste of time. Well, of course, it would be... Madoka. One day, you'll become the world's most powerful Puella Magi. And then you will become the most powerful witch in history. When that happens, we will be able to harvest an incredible amount of energy. If you ever feel like dying for the sake of the universe, please let us know. We'll be waiting –"

Just as about the creature was about to finish saying his words, another voice no one knew where it came from, bellowed: "Are you done talking, Kyuubey?"

"What?" Kyuubey turned back towards the voice, only to find it was from the door.

"... Kamijou-san? … Everyone? What... what on Earth... and how...?" Madoka raised her head as soon she caught a glimpse of what looked like a group standing between her and the door to her room.

Touma, Accelerator and Homura were there. How did they enter the house, no one has any explanation.

Kyuubey just shook his head. "Really, now..."

"Kaname! Pardon us for the intrusion, but we really need to talk," Kamijou approached Madoka from behind Accelerator and Homura.

"U-uh?" Things were happening too quick, Madoka was too stunned to react.

"And what might the meaning of this be?" Kyuubey, seeming to be unaffected by the ongoing commotion, said.

Accelerator returned Kyuubey's glance with a glare and a menacing smirk. "It means you fail your Physics forever you third-rate science fiction-born alien," he replied. "Shiage."

"Kaname! Get down!" Kamijou said as he pushed her down to cover.

Within the few seconds from the moment Accelerator pulled a microphone closer to his mouth as if contacting someone from his position to give a signal, a gunshot was heard, and its bullet immediately shot through Kyuubey's head. It exploded from the sheer velocity and power the bullet carried.

"W-w-w-wha-?"

Madoka turned her head a bit from cover and her left eye caught the headless remains of the creature.

However, another Kyuubey appeared from the window, and began eating the corpse.

"Really now," he said, "suddenly turning up in someone else's house, and calling someone to take my head off with that gunshot... you already know it's useless, right?"

Accelerator and Homura approached him, both standing back-to-back, pointing their guns at him.

"That's nice," Accelerator, still smirking, said. "That means you are a perfect target practice dummy that can fix itself anew. This is so nice, not even Academy City has this. Keh heh heh heh." He then pushed the microphone nearer to his mouth again. "Not bad. Even for a Skill-Out, you sure got the eyes for this. You should really consider a job with Anti-Skill."

A voice from Accelerator's earpiece replied. "Shut up! We're more than just punks who dropped out of school, damn it!" the voice said.

"Kyuubey," Homura muttered. "I... no, **WE** need to talk."

* * *

><p>As I promised somewhere earlier today, here's another shot. This time it's "Accelerator calls bullshit on Kyuubey's definition of entropy." Well, I'm not a Physics major, so I hope someone could correct me where I go wrong, and elaborate more on parts I missed.<p>

And now I'll amend that the Indexverse dudes be called by their given names from this point onwards, not surnames (except Accelerator since he doesn't have any to being with) for the sake of ease.

And in case you were wondering, yes, I'm not doing this in chronological order according to the events in the original Madoka Magica series.


	8. Extra Scene 1: Meet the Kamijou

Sayaka reminisced the day Kyousuke... was saved from an accident about to happen.

_"Watch out!" Sayaka screamed._

_Too late. With the lorry just a feet away from that boy, there's no way he can dodge that quick._

_However._

_As if there's a camera setting itself to capture in slow motion, a man with spiky hair dived forwards towards Kyousuke, pushing him away from the impending doom - along with himself._

_But something dropped from his pocket._

_"Oh snap..." that man muttered. Kyousuke slowly got back up and looked up to who his savior might be._

_**"MY DEBIT CARD!"** he shouted._

_The lorry went past._

_"Oh, it's still safe! Yes! Now time to-"_

_A motorcycle went past fast and immediately smashed the card lying on the road._

_**"SUCH MISFOOORRRTUUUUUUNNNNEEEEEE!"**_

_Sayaka came over to the two boys' side from the other side of the road._

_"Kyousuke, are you okay?"_

_"Ah... um. Yeah. ... Um..." He turned back towards the man._

_"Ah, sorry. Damn, and I had quite some savings inside that card... oh yeah, you alright? Uh..."_

_"Kamijou," Kyousuke replied._

_The other boy fell silent._

_"Kamijou Kyousuke," Kyousuke added._

_"Ah," the spiky-haired boy continued, "Looks like we have the same surname, I guess?"_

_Both Kyousuke and Sayaka were puzzled with that statement._

_"I'm Kamijou too. Kamijou Touma." He then offered his hand to the other Kamijou, proposing a gesture of introduction._

Sayaka lowered her head a bit.

Then, a small chuckle was heard.

"Of course... the world is small after all."

Her chuckle turned into a full-on laugh.

"Seriously! It feels so stupid to think there'd be only one Kamijou in the world!" She continued laughing, until stopping for a breather.

"... That 'Kamijou' is kind of cool, eh."

Sayaka looked at the ceiling.

"He rescued Kyousuke from that and all he cares is that already ruined debit card of his..." she muttered to herself, while chuckling a bit.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the short, but this is just on impulse and on short bursts of writing, I feel like I could explode if I didn't post that here. Well, since this is yet another extra scene, this is just written for laughs...<p>

Although, this might change some things I'll find myself writing in the future perhaps.


End file.
